great_demon_king_enfandomcom-20200213-history
Han Shuo
Some spoilers are from curret translation and some are from end of novel! History First Life He was from earth. Kidnapped by demon cultivator Chu Cang Lan to become his new vessel. After Chu Cang Lan got killed he inherited his memories and his legacy. Second Life Reincarnated as slave-errand boy at Babylon Academy of Magic and Force named Bryan after original owner of his body got killed by one of student. Demon Cultivation Cultivation Beast Companions/Undead Creatures Little Skeleton - 'First skeleton created by Han Shuo. He created him by some old bones found in Necromancy Major in Babylon Academy. After some time he obtains ancient relic which has soul of extremely powerful creature. '''Five Elemental Zombies - '''Elemental zombies of five elements : fire,wood,water,metal and earth. '''Gilbert - '''Dark Dragon,tamed by Han Shuo. Grandson of Gilgesh patrich of Dark Dragon Community in underground world. Equipment '''Demonslayer Edge ' Natal weapon that Han Shou made. It can infinitely evolve by devouring blood and souls of killed enemies. 'Tri-coloured bone staff ' Treasures,other possesion and territories [[Cemetery of Death|'''Cemetery of Death]] Ancient place that resembles cemetery. It serves also as giant teleportation array between Profound Continent and other realms. Affiliations Dark Mantle ' Recruited by Candide one of three leaders of Dark Mantle. He was historicaly first person who reached Dark Sun Envoy within such short time. '''Lancelot Empire ' Become noble of Lancelot Empire after he killed Leah Cain. He was awarded with title Count and his territory was Brettel City. One of wort territories in entire empire. Brettel City was similary like southern border chronically attacked and city was mess. After Han Shuo taken the territory he uprooted every bandit group and established powerful army. His army commander is Faulke and strategist Dorcas. After some time he began plotting against seven grand duchies. 'Calamity Church ' Because of skeletal staff he is viewed by Calamity Church as something like Holy Son. Relationships '''Wives Emily - 'Daughter-in-law of Betteridge family and Amyes's sister. She was first woman of Han Shuo after he raped her in Dark Forest. 'Phoebe - 'Disciple of Sacred Swordmaster Karol Ascot and owner of Boozt Merchant Guild. [[Fanny Firenze|'Fanny Firenze]] '- '''Teacher in Babylon Academy. She was only person in academy which treated him good even in times when he was still slave errand boy. He developed his feelings for her. Her father is Firenze well known 'madman' of Lancelot Empire and guardian of southern border. '''Helen - '''Duchess of Helon Duchy. He fought with her a kidnapped her. After some time she fell for him and she helped him to take over her duchy. 'Lisa - Student at Babylon Academy of Magic and Force. She killed original Brayen and allowed Han Shuo to take over his body. As the story goes her personality changes and she fell for him. He saved her lived once or twice. She is Lawrence's cousin. 'Sophie - ' 'Rose -' ''Relatives'' 'Firenze-' 'Amyes-' ''Allies/Friends'' '''Trunks - '''He met Trunks when he was adventuring Dark Forest. '''Lawrence - '''He met Lawrence as slave-errand boy when he was looking for quick way how to earn money. They quickly become friends and later Han Shuo joined his ambition for throne. '''Candide - '''One of three leaders of Dark Mantle. He was the one who recruited Han Shuo to Dark Mantle. Husband of Emma dean of Babylon Academy of Magic and Force. ''Subordinates'' 'Bollands -' 'Dorcas -' 'Faulke -' ''Enemies''''' '''Church of Light - '''He was always wieved as heretic and devil and was bound to be killed. But Han Shuo always escaped and sometimes he even fought with templars or archibishop. After rebelion in Ossen City when his earh elemental zombie was harmed by Sacred Knight of Church of Light Han Shou swored that he will destroy entire church.Category:Demon Category:Characters